Tout à faire
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le docteur est enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le décès du maître l'a bouleversé au point d'affecter son esprit, l'amenant dans cette pièce blanche et froide qu'il déteste tant. Pourtant, tout n'est pas noir, car son subconscient lui fournit quotidiennement une certaine hallucination qui vient comme un baume sur la plaie béante de son cœur.


_C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, donc voilà, j'ai peut-être pas pris le temps de la développer autant que je le voulais... mais le temps, c'est bien ce qui nous manque à tous. J'ai écouté diverses chansons qui m'ont franchement bien inspirées sur cette fic. Entre autre, "poupées russes" de Kyo. Enfin, plus précisément, la dernière phrase de cette chanson que je trouvais bien représentative de ma fic : 'c'est juste un jour de plus, mais c'est un jour bien réel'_

_Voilà voilà, je vais pas développer un pavé, ça ne sert pas à grand chose, je vais vous laisser donc lire ce truc. Oh, et deux autres fics devraient pas tarder à arriver. En M, cette fois. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! =)_

* * *

Il en avait marre. Tout était bien trop blanc, ici. Les murs puaient le désinfectant, immaculés pour essayer de refléter une perfection que l'on voulait linceul de la misère que renfermaient ces lieux.

Le docteur avait échappé aux murs capitonnés de peu, ayant le droit à cette chambre froide où un lit d'hôpital, seul, était caché dans le coin du mur.

Un haut-parleur diffusait de la musique, une certaine chanson que ses gérants en blouse avaient nommée "Exile Vilify"… ce n'était qu'un fond relatif à son désespoir.

Coincé dans un jogging et un T-shirt aussi vide et blanc que cet endroit, il s'était réfugié dans le coin du mur où le haut-parleur diffusait sa musique. Assied à même le sol, les genoux remontés contre le poitrail, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras, il se concentrait sur les paroles traînantes du chanteur.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ?

La tête du docteur s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras crispés. La musique… la musique… se concentrer sur la musique…

— Je sais que ce n'est pas du quatre étoiles, ici, mais leurs yaourts sont sucrés !

— Vas-t-en, grommela le docteur entre ses dents.

Un soupir désobligé emplit la pièce.

— Je ne peux pas m'en aller, tu le sais très bien.

Le docteur releva brutalement la tête, regardant le maître en costume cravate qui était adossé au mur de sa cellule. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment en le voyant le mitrailler du regard.

— Si tu peux, oh si, tu le peux, grinça le docteur avec rage. Tu t'évanouis dès qu'ils entrent.

Le maître s'approcha de lui, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je ne pars que lorsque tu le souhaites vraiment, après tout (il mit le doigt sur le front de son vis-à-vis) je suis dans ta tête.

— Alors dégage ! Hurla le docteur.

Cela n'effraya pas le reflet de sa folie le moins du monde qui eut même un léger sourire.

— Tu ne le veux pas. Tu es bien mieux avec moi qu'avec eux… Tu veux que je recommence ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Le docteur eut un léger frémissement de sourcil avant de faire retomber sa tête entre ses bras.

— Non, vas-t-en.

— Je suis toujours là.

— Hé bien fais en sorte de ne plus l'être.

Un bref silence immobilisa la pièce et pendant un moment, le docteur cru enfin qu'il était parti. Mais une main se posa soudain sur sa nuque pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux.

— Il n'y a que ça qui te fait te sentir mieux, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur releva la tête pour enlever la main qui le dépeignait, fixant l'illusion devant lui avec hargne.

— Je ne veux pas recommencer.

— Tu as peur ?

Le docteur mit un temps avant de répondre.

— Peut-être.

Le maître eut un soupir compatissant, souriant toujours au docteur avec bienveillance. C'était ce sourire et cette chaleur qui s'émanait de lui qui convainquait toujours le docteur que cet être n'était qu'une illusion créée par son esprit malade. Il était le maître… tel qu'il voulait qu'il soit.

— J'ai peur, reprit le docteur. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

— Hé, je serais toujours avec toi, dit le maître en posant une main sur sa joue.

Le brun attrapa le poignet de sa si belle illusion, la serrant comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien tangible.

— Quand on le fait, tu disparais pendant des jours avant de revenir ! Si c'est pour me quitter encore et encore que tu m'apparais, je ne veux plus te voir !

Le maître eut un regard peiné, caressant du pouce la joue du docteur dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Le visage du brun était crispé, ses mains maintenant accrochées désespérément au bras du maître, cherchant toujours une meilleure prise dans le tissu de sa veste pour s'ancrer définitivement à lui. Le maître envoya son autre main en renfort pour calmer l'agitation des doigts de son créateur, posant sa paume sur eux comme pour les rassurer.

— C'est parce que pendant cette période ton esprit se guérit et retrouve de sa lucidité. C'est un signe qui veut dire que tu vas mieux !

— Je ne veux pas aller mieux ! Couina le docteur. Je veux que tu restes !

— Je reste… Je reste.

Le docteur se propulsa alors en avant, venant enlacer le maître de toutes ses forces en cachant ses yeux baignés de larmes dans son costume.

— Là, là, chuchota son illusion en lui caressant gentiment la tête. Je te promets de rester encore longtemps si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

Le docteur releva ses yeux rougis pour dévisager le maître, reniflant son chagrin en donnant toute son attention à sa chère chimère.

— Quoi donc ?

.

L'infirmier regarda dans le juda de la porte avant d'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la cellule du patient numéro 10, constatant au passage que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de son coin où il écoutait toujours la musique avec application. Il allait lâcher un soupir et se préparer à remmener une fois de plus un plateau remplit de nourriture quand il vit alors une assiette propre contenant uniquement un pot de yaourt vide.

— Ah, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à manger quelque chose !

— Ce n'est pas grâce à vous, grommela le docteur.

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Partez. Il ne peut pas tenir sa promesse quand vous êtes là.

L'infirmier hocha docilement la tête avant d'emporter le plateau et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il y avait encore tout à faire.

**...**

Le docteur souriait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souris que les muscles de ses joues lui paressaient anormalement lourds à lever. Son maître avait pris sa place, assied contre le mur de sa cellule. Le docteur s'était lové entre ses jambes, son dos posé au creux de son torse, s'enivrant de son contact, dégustant chacune de ses inspirations en sentant son torse s'élever contre lui.

Il lui semblait si réel… il pouvait même percevoir les plis de sa chemise, les boutons dur et inconfortable de sa veste ainsi que la légère protubérance de sa cravate… si vrai… mais il sonnait si faux. Trop de gentillesse. Trop d'attention. Mais ça, le docteur s'en fichait bien. Il était heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il profitait de tous ses sourires avec bonheur, la peur de le voir s'évanouir à chaque instant les rendant encore plus lumineux.

Le médecin qu'il n'aimait pas, celui avec les lunettes, était venu ce matin pour lui apporter un album contenant des photos de lui, des revus de journaux et autres images contant ses exploits à travers les galaxies. Cela devait surement être un moyen de lui faire retrouver la raison… et c'est pourquoi le docteur avait dévisagé cet album méchamment pendant un long moment sans vouloir s'en approcher. Puis il lui était réapparu. Lui. Son seul exutoire.

Le docteur tenait l'album et tournait les pages lentement, s'attardant sur chaque photo qui lui rappelait un affrontement commun avec celui qui lui servait de coussin.

— Oh, et là ! S'exclama-t-il en écrasant son doigt sur une découpe grossière d'un vieux journal. Ce n'était pas la fois où tu as voulu éliminer l'intégralité du Pérou ?

Il entendit un "hmmm" indécis en sentant le maître approcher sa tête pour mieux discerner les pixels jaunis de la photo.

— Peut-être… Oui, ces ondes électromagnétiques que l'on voit dans le ciel, ça doit être le Pérou. J'avais presque réussi, d'ailleurs, non ?

— Tu es toujours sur le point de réussir, sourit nostalgiquement le docteur en tournant la page.

— Mais un méchant docteur se tient encore et toujours devant moi pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, souffla le maître dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

Le docteur renversa sa tête, venant caler sa nuque sur l'épaule du maître. Un sourire goguenard s'étala sur ses lèvres.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Oh oui… Je devrais te punir pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu ne penses pas ?

Le Docteur fronça soudain ses sourcils, son sourire se fanant. Le maître perçut son brusque changement d'humeur.

— J'ai dit quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main conciliante sur l'épaule du docteur.

Le docteur se redressa entre les jambes du maître, lui montrant son dos.

— Tu viens de parler comme lui.

Le maître haussa un sourcil.

— Lui ?

— Le vrai maître.

Le docteur entendit un soupir désolé.

— Je suis navré, je ne mettais pas les mêmes choses que lui derrière cette phrase.

Le silence lui répondit. Des secondes où même l'air semblait immobile figèrent la pièce.

— Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda soudain le maître.

Le docteur se retourna vivement vers lui.

— Non !... non, reste.

Il se blottit de nouveau contre le torse du maître, essayant d'évacuer le pic de tristesse qui l'avait pris dans un gros soupir.

— C'est juste… que je viens de réaliser que même ce que je détestais le plus chez lui me manque. (Le docteur eut un ricanement nerveux) Je suis complètement dérangé.

Il sentit un bras conciliant vernir enserré son épaule, un baiser ferme aplatissant ses cheveux.

— Arrête de penser à lui. Tu m'as moi, maintenant.

Un sourire sardonique éleva un coin des lèvres du docteur.

— Je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une création de mon esprit. Éphémère. Tu es ce que je veux voir, ce que je veux entendre, ce que je veux…

Le docteur se coupa dans sa phrase en sentant les mains du maître descendre sur la lisière de son jogging pour venir caresser son ventre du bout des doigts.

— Ce que tu veux sentir ? Continua le maître dans un souffle.

Le docteur se releva pour mettre son visage à hauteur de son illusion, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans ceux du maître.

— Oui. Les sensations… c'est ce qui m'étonne toujours le plus.

Le maître fit remonter ses mains sur le bas du dos du docteur, l'approchant de lui en une prise possessive.

— Envie d'être étonné ?

Le docteur passa de la bouche du maître à ses yeux. Il n'hésita qu'une poignée de secondes avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres qu'il cueillit chastement. Les caresses, le temps de sentir le souffle chaud de son amant, de se faire parcourir de longs frissons… tout ça était nouveau dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec le maître. Le docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment son esprit pouvait se débrouiller pour s'auto-stimuler avec autant d'efficacité… car dans un sens, il couchait avec lui-même.

La moitié des vêtements étaient déjà tombés. Le docteur ralentit cependant le rythme et prit le temps de plonger de nouveau son regard dans les iris profonds de son vis-à-vis.

— Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Le maître lui souris, posant sa main sur sa joue qu'il glissa jusqu'à son menton. Il emmena les lèvres du docteur aux siennes, puis se détacha de lui tout en gardant ce regard chaud qui enveloppait le docteur dans un cocon de bonheur.

— Je t'aime.

— Dis-le encore.

— Je t'aime.

— Encore.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Le docteur arrêta sa litanie en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes, développant le baiser dans une danse linguale extatique. Le maître aurait pu se réjouir de cet entrain s'il n'aurait pu vu une larme briller sur le coin de l'œil du docteur pour descendre toute la longueur de sa joue.

Il y avait encore tout à faire.

**...**

Il faisait nuit. Le docteur dormait. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Ses nuits étaient maintenant de plus en plus longues et de moins en moins agitées. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit soudain en grinçant, ce qui eut le don de le tirer de son sommeil. Il prit le temps de grommeler contre l'opportun qui venait le déranger à cette heure, puis sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa torpeur il se retourna pour regarder son visiteur.

Quand il le reconnut, il se tourna de nouveau dans sa position initiale, tirant ses draps en se recalant correctement dans son oreiller.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu apparais de nuit, maintenant ? Quelque chose d'important à dire ?

La porte se referma, la pénombre enveloppant de nouveau la cellule.

— C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

— Tu voulais des fleures ?

La silhouette du maître s'avança vers le lit.

— Non… J'aurais préféré quelque chose de comestible. J'ai faim.

— Tu ne peux pas avoir faim, tu es une création de mon esprit, lui rappela pragmatiquement le docteur.

Le maître s'arrêta à la hauteur du lit où le docteur était allongé, regardant son dos.

— Une création de ton esprit…

Il se baissa alors pour venir perdre sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du docteur.

— Ça me va, comme assignation.

Le docteur ne bougea pas, restant calé dans son oreiller en sentant les doigts danser dans sa chevelure. Cela faisait du bien.

Il entendit le maître soupirer derrière son dos tandis que ses doigts se retiraient. Des pas retentirent, s'éloignant de son lit. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

— Tu m'as vaincu. Félicitations.

— De quoi tu parles ? Marmonna le docteur sans ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. A quoi bon essayer de te briser alors que tu es déjà en miettes.

Les yeux du docteur s'ouvrirent soudain tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se retourna vivement pour regarder la porte de sa cellule, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Repoussant les draps qui le couvraient, il traversa sa geôle en trois enjambées pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Les couloirs étaient vides.

— Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Le docteur sursauta en se retournant brusquement, découvrant le maître qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

— Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Lui demanda immédiatement le docteur.

Le maître fronça ses sourcils.

— Dit quoi ?

— Que je n'entendrais plus parler de toi, que j'étais en miettes ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? D'habitude, tu ne dis pas ce genre de chose !

—… Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Bien sûr que si ! Fulmina le docteur. Tu as ouvert la porte, tu es venu vers moi, tu as passé ta main dans mes cheveux et tu m'as glissé ça en repartant !

L'hallucination du docteur resta silencieuse de longues secondes, regardant son créateur dont le souffle s'était considérablement accéléré sous la colère.

— Docteur… Je suis une illusion immatérielle, il m'est impossible d'interagir avec un objet tangible. Je ne peux pas ouvrir de porte.

Le faciès du docteur se crispa d'incompréhension, essayant de coller les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession avec un peu de logique. Quand la connexion se fit, tout le visage du docteur s'affaissa.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait lentement, puis sa tête se retourna brusquement vers la porte ouverte avant que ses jambes suivent le mouvement. Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs en courant le plus vite qu'il lui était possible, ses deux cœurs lui battant aux oreilles en une mélopée assourdissante.

.

Le maître se retourna une dernière fois vers le mur d'enceinte de l'hospice avant d'y tourner résolument le dos. Finalement, il avait réussi à briser le docteur… mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait espérée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait compter ça comme une victoire ou… bah, qu'importe. C'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.


End file.
